fanontubbiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Happiness, Magic and Dances
Happiness, Magic and Dances is a Teletubbies VHS Released in 2000. Chapters/Segments # MGM/UA Home Video ident # BBFC U PG 12 15 18 E Uc R18 and G stamp for Teletubbies: Happiness, Magic and Dances VHS # BBFC card # PBS logo # Keep watching after the feature screen # Warner Home Video logo # Tempo Video logo # Lionstage logo # TCFHE logo # Intro (Laa Laa is the Missing Teletubby) # Popping Up To Say Hello (from Naughty Sock) # Magical Event - The Magic Tree # The Tip-Toe Dance # Magical Event - The Powerpuff Girls Band # The Telescope (from Photo Faces) # Magical Event - The Dancing Bear (dances twice) # The Running Away Dance # Magical Event - Peanuts Chistmas Dance # Dipsy and Laa Laa's Walk (from Owl Babies) # Magical Event - The Lion and the Bear (original sketch) # The Falling Down Dance # Magical Event - Thomas and Friends # The Teletubbies Are Being Very Quiet (from Loretta Tap Dancing) # Magical Event - The Animal Parade # The Jumping Dance # Magical Event - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls # The Teletubbies Running Over The Hills (from Balancing) # Magical Event - The Magic House (Top Left Window) # Dipsy Sees A Lot of Things During His Walk (from Rockpool) # Magical Event - The Three Ships # Po Has Tubby Custard (from Drawing Cacti) # Magical Event - Little Bo Peep # Tubby Bye Bye (Po is the Boo Shouter)﻿ # Thomas Season 9 Nick Jr Trailer ﻿ # THOMAS & FRINDS CLASSIC COLLECTION UK DVD TRAILER 1-11 PROMO ﻿ # Mickey VHS promo ﻿ # Hero of the Rails - UK DVD Trailer ﻿ # Thomas The Tank Engine Miniature Playset ad (1998) ﻿ # FACT terrorism advert ﻿ # Thomas & Friends 'all Abaord October' Aus (commercial 2002) ﻿ # Go, Go Thomas! - UK DVD Trailer ﻿ # Thomas & Friends-UK DVD Promo ﻿ # Stay Tuned Preview ﻿ # Hit video logo ﻿ # Take Along ad ﻿ # THAMES VIDEO logo ﻿ # Percy the park keeper video releases trailer ﻿ # BBC logo ﻿ # brambly hedge video releases trailer ﻿ # Pickwick video logo ﻿ # Aimnal stories promo ﻿ # Pathe logo ﻿ # VCI logo ﻿ # The Video Collection logo ﻿ # Thomas in trainz Series 2 promo ﻿ # Vci Logo ﻿ Category:Episodes with The Magic Tree Category:Episodes as Po the boo shouter Category:Episodes with The Tip Toe Dance Category:Episodes that Laa Laa have the TV transmission Category:Episodes with The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear Category:Episodes with The Running Away Dance Category:Episodes that Dipsy have the TV transmission Category:Episode with the lion and bear Category:Episodes with The Falling Down Dance Category:Episodes with The Animal Parade Category:Episodes Featuring the Jumping Dance Category:Episodes with The Singing Man in the Pink House Category:Episodes with The Three Ships Category:Episodes with Little Bo Peep Category:Episodes when the TV Event is played once Category:Home media Category:Fictional Videos